


TENGERPARTI VARÁZS

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ez az első Sabriellel fűszerezett Destielem, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Utalás Sabrielre!, angyal!Castiel, bűnbánó!Sam, csókolózás, de nem ez a lényeg, félresikerült szellemvadászat, light-os szex leírás, megbocsátó!Dean, pajzán!Gabriel, tengerpart, tomboló!Dean, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam, vigasztaló!Cas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dühös, mert csaknem meghalt Sam (és közvetve) Gabriel miatt, egy balul sikerült szellemvadászat kapcsán. Tombolását csak Cas tudja csillapítani: vigasztalja, majd magával viszi a tengerpartra, ahol tökélyre viszi a lelki terápiát, ötvözve az iránta érzett szerelmével.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TENGERPARTI VARÁZS

Dean és Sam megjöttek a vadászatból, ami nem lehetett valami könnyű. Cas ezt onnan következtette ki, hogy Dean - szokás szerint - feszült volt. Nem, ez nem is jó kifejezés. Inkább frusztráltan dühösnek látszott, és az is, hogy ennek a bunker berendezése fogja hamarosan kárát látni. Csapkodta a hűtő ajtaját, a belőle kivett söröket is majdnem széttörte az asztalon. A becsomagolt szendvicseket is dobálta.  


\- Dean, mi bajod? - próbált Sam szelídebb hangot megütni vele. Tudta, ha a testvére ilyen ideges, mint most, a legkisebb dolog lehet az, ami megadja a robbanáshoz a szikrát.  


Cas csak némán nézte a fejleményeket.  


\- Mi a bajom? MI A BAJOM?... Még kérdezed? Hát ha tudni akarod: TE!  
\- Nem értem, hogy...  
\- Ne gyere nekem az ügyvédi dumáddal... hogy majd megmagyarázod, mert ezt nem tudod...  


Azzal szélsebesen összepakolta az előbbi hűtőből kipakolt dolgokat, és a szobája felé viharzott vele.  


\- Mi történt? - kérdezte csendesen Castiel.  
\- Hibáztam, igaza van Deannek - Sam hangjában megbánás bujkált.  
\- Még mindig nem elégségesek számomra az információk.  


Sam mélyet sóhajtott.  
\- Dean felhívott, hogy egy közeli kisvárosban szellem tevékenységet észleltek. Rutin munkának tűnt, és az is volt...  
\- Hát, a jelekből ítélve mégsem...  
\- Igaz. Végigcsináltuk az ilyenkor szokásos dolgokat, kiderítettük ki lehet az agresszív szellem, kinyomoztuk, és megtaláltuk a sírját, kiástuk, leöntöttük sóval és benzinnel, majd meggyújtottuk a maradványokat. Azt hittük: minden rendben.  
\- De nem volt...  
\- Nem. Maradt egy hajtincs tőle egy fénykép albumban... és a dühös szellem Deanre támadt.  


Az angyal arca csupa kérdés volt. Fürkészően nézte a fiatalabb Winchester testvért, aki rövid habozás után folytatta:  
\- Engem nem talált a szellem... nem is találhatott, mert...  
\- Kitalálom: a fivérem elrabolt egy kis pajzán dévajkodásra. Igazam van?  


Sam csak bólintott.  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy Dean bajban van. Ha tudtam volna, sosem engedem, hogy...  
\- Mi történt a testvéreddel?  
\- A szellem kis híján megölte, és én majdnem elkéstem... pedig hívott a mobilon, de nem vettem fel...  


Cas úgy nézett rá, mintha a fejébe látna, s talán úgyis volt.  
\- Gabe oda transzportált, és segített végképp elintézni a szellemet... elégettük a hajtincset, és akkor semmivé vált. Gabe be is gyógyította Dean sebeit...  
\- Megsebesült?  
\- Már nincs semmi baja, csak ez a dühkitörés...  
\- Cserben hagytad... cserben hagytátok... majdnem. Jogosan dühös.  
\- Igen, tudom. Sajnálom.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy ez most majd elég lesz... próbálok beszélni vele, de nem ígérhetek semmit.  
\- Köszönöm...  


Castiel nem válaszolt, csak elindult az idősebb fivér után. Hallani lehetett, ahogy a berendezést aprítja. Benyitott, és félrehajolt egy feléje repülő székdarab elől.  
\- Cas, most ne...  


De az angyal nem tágított. Átölelte a tomboló vadászt, és addig tartotta, amíg csak érezte áradni belőle a tehetetlen dühöt. Dean lassan abbahagyta a kiszabadulási kísérleteket, mert látta, hogy semmire nem megy vele. Cas ahogy átölelte, most kicsit ringatni kezdte, énoki nyelven szólt suttogva a fülébe, s ezek nyugtatólag hatottak rá.  


Apró rángások futottak végig a férfi testén: Dean sírni kezdett, ami elemi erővel tört fel belőle, és kétségbeesett zokogásba fúlt. Az angyal tovább csitította, simogatta a haját, Dean megfordult az ölelésében, és belefúrta a fejét Cas mellkasába. Az angyal még sosem látta ilyen elesettnek és gyengének Deant, akinek jól esett ez a fajta gondoskodás.  


Cas egyre csak beszélt hozzá, amit a vadász nem értett, de fura módon, mintha mégis értené... egyszerre az angyal ráhajolt a szájára, megcsókolta, szeretetével beburkolta, védte, és óvta. Dean lelkében olyan húrokat pendített meg, amiről még csak nem is gondolta, hogy léteznek. Élvezte a csókot, ó nagyon! Még magának sem akarta bevallani, hogy mindig is vonzódott hozzá... ahogy Castiel szintén vonzalmat érzett felé.  


Most egyszerre mintha a levegő felforrt volna körülötte... Cas hozzáért a homlokához, s azonmód egy gyönyörű, ám kihalt tengerparton találták magukat. Nem volt rajtuk az égvilágon semmi. Csak mindinkább forrósodó bőrük ért egymáshoz. Ahogy teljesen elragadta őket a szenvedély, úgy váltak egyre követelőzőbbé a másikkal szemben. Elestek a bársonyos homokban, s egymáson hemperegve vadul csókolták egymást. Dean felülre hengeredett:  


\- Cas! Akarlak! Most!  
\- Akkor mire vársz?  


Újra szenvedélyesen csókolták a másikat, miközben a hullámok átcsaptak rajtuk, de furamód le is lassultak, mintha puha takarót képeztek volna a testük körül.  


\- Ezt te csinálod?  
\- És ha igen?  
\- Ez tetszik. Nagyon tetszik.  


Dean zöld szemei az angyala tengert is megszégyenítő kék szemeibe nézett, majd belé hatolva elmerült benne, hála az angyali erőnek nem volt szükségük különösebb előkészületre. A testük hullámzani kezdett a vízzel egy ütemben az ősi ritmusra. Dean nem merte elszakítani a tekintetét Casétől, mert varázslatosnak, elbűvölőnek, gyönyörűnek tartotta. Sóhajok, nyögések, kiáltások szálltak a levegőben. Itt tombolhattak bátran, nem zavarta meg őket senki, és semmi.  


Izmok feszültek, és remegtek, ívbe hajoltak és elernyedtek, a vágy hajszolta őket a csúcsra egyre közelebb, közelebb, közelebb... A víz vadul hullámzott, kavargott velük, és a szívükkel együtt, zúgva, dalolva a szerelem ritmusát.  


Dean már azt hitte nem bírja tovább, le kellett hunynia a szemeit, s a fejét hátra szorította az édesen lüktető mindent elsöprő gyönyör. Szájából az orgazmus tetőpontján Cas neve visszhangzott, majd ráomlott angyalára, aki szorosan tartotta, ölelte, ringatta, simította. Suttogva - mégis Dean a fejében hallotta a szavait - azt ígérte neki: mindig vigyázni fog rá, és soha nem hagyja el, majd egyszerűen csak ennyit mondott: "Szeretlek, Dean. Amióta csak megérintettelek: szeretlek."  


Az idősebb Winchester fiú most végre boldognak, és teljesnek érzete magát. Itt és most, az angyalával.  


Nem mentek a bunkerbe rögtön vissza, hanem végig néztek még a tengerparton (az Ő tengerpartjukon) egy csodálatosan mesés naplementét. Cas hátulról ölelte át Deant, aki fázósan a vállait fogta keresztbe vetett karjaival. Az angyal a vállát, a hátát, és a nyakát csókolta, ahol érte, pihe-puha érintésekkel, akárha a vadász lelkét érintette volna bársonyos szájával.  


Deanben újra feltolultak a fájó emlékei.  
Egy hangot - Cas hangját - hallotta a fejében.  
"Tudom, Dean, ez fájdalmas..."  
"Amikor Gabriel megérintett, hogy meggyógyítson, láttam, hogy mit műveltek Sammel! Majdnem meghaltam egy máskor egyszerű ügynek tűnő, feldühödött szellem miatt csak azért, mert az öcsém képtelen volt kihúzni a farkát egy arkangyal szájából!"  


Most, hogy így fejben "kimondta" végre engedett benne a feszültség. Cas szorosan tartotta.  
\- Meg kell nekik bocsátanod. Kérlek, tedd meg a kedvemért, és én megígérem, hogy többet nem kerülsz ilyen helyzetbe... - súgta az angyal. - A bátyám már csak ilyen... és képtelenek vagyunk ellenállni a lenyűgöző Winchester vérvonalatoknak.  


Dean hátra hajtotta a fejét, amit Cas azonnal kihasználva sok-sok csókkal halmozta el a nyakát. Dean minden egyes csók után hallotta Cas könyörgését a fejében: "kérlek", "kérlek", "kérlek"...  
Megfordult az ölelésben, erre Cas bevetette még a bánatos kiskutya nézését. Dean halványan elmosolyodott, megforgatta a szemeit és azt mondta:  


\- Jól vaaaan. Megbocsátok!  
\- Köszönöm.  


Azzal Dean felé hajolt és lágyan megcsókolta.  
\- Cas, ha nem indulunk, újra neked fogok esni!  
\- Miért? Sietsz valahova?  


Dean csak lassan ingatta a fejét, és szélesen mosolygott, mert az angyal képeket közvetített az agyába, hogy mit is fog vele csinálni.  
\- Te kis perv....  
\- Csss... Túl sokat beszélsz! Más ötletem is van arra, hogy mire használd a szád...  


Szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze, és a lenyugvó nap utolsó sugarai bearanyozták kettejük alakját...  


\---  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Megan 02.07. 2016. Sunday 2:42  
> Köszönöm a csodálatos ihlető képeket Barbarának - különösen az ölelkezőset, mert számomra teljesen új és lenyűgöző. :)  
> Boldog Destieles vasárnapot! :D <3  
> u. i.: Hát nem egyórába telt megírni - bár nem is lett túl rövid. Az újdonság: Ez az első, kicsi Sabriellel fűszerezett Destielem. :)  
> (Amúgy ez nálam Sam miatt nagy szó!)


End file.
